Kids' Night Out
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Han and Leia get a bit of a break. Rated M because it's sexytime.


KIDS' NIGHT OUT

Leia had had a long, long day, and it had threatened to go into overtime, but she informed Mon Mothma in no uncertain terms that she was going to spend the evening at home and that she would refuse to answer her comm for any 'emergencies.' Her family was going to get her undivided attention and any galaxywide crises could just wait.

The twins were now fourteen, Anakin twelve and a half, and Jarik five. Leia's mind was a blur, trying to keep track of what each child was doing at any given time. To the best of her recollection, there were no sporting events for any of them this weekend, although she'd have to look at her day planner, and right now her day planner was her mortal enemy. If she could get the opportunity to remove her shoes and settle on the sofa long enough to drink a glass of wine, she'd be all set to enjoy two days of noise and fun.

A bit of sexytime with Han would be welcome as well. Both Han and Leia had to do their bit of traveling for work, which neither was particularly crazy about. They accepted it but their kids were their priority and they made sure everyone knew it.

They also needed time for each other, and that often got lost in the shuffle. Once a year, they made a point of getting away for a week by themselves so they could come back and remember how they got into this mess in the first place. It was still a long way till their anniversary, which is when they usually took the trip.

The older kids usually had things to do with their friends on the weekends, so there was some reprieve. Jarik had friends as well, but it was contingent upon his friends' parents being willing/able to take him overnight. Sarkon's parents did it frequently. Quall's parents were divorced and neither was particularly interested in parenting the boy, let alone take Jarik overnight.

So when she arrived at the apartment, she was astonished that it was quiet. She was the only person in the apartment. It was still quite early for the kids to be gone. Han wasn't home, but she wasn't surprised by that; he had come home late the night before and was probably working on the _Falcon_. But the kids' whereabouts were something of a mystery. No notes on the cooler door indicated their whereabouts. Not that they would be readily visible; the door was covered with holos and flimsies.

Leia poured herself a glass of wine and sank into the sofa cushions. They'd had it since they'd moved into the larger apartment and was exquisitely comfortable. It had taken a pounding, but for some reason it remained a zone of peace.

Her eyes closed, she felt herself dozing off and was startled when the door slid open. She opened her eyes and jumped up to greet Han, who was carrying a case full of groceries.

"Hey Flyboy," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He'd set down the groceries and pulled her in close, his lips pressed against hers.

"Mmm, I like that," Han said to her, pulling her up off the ground.

"So...what happened to our kids?" Leia asked him as Han's hands roamed under her shirt, pulling it out from her skirt and touching bare, soft skin. He'd always loved everything about Leia's skin.

"I sold 'em to the lowest bidder," Han said, kissing her again.

"Seriously, where are they?"

"Jaina's with Ritani and gods know how many other girls, Jacen's at Kiel's, Anakin's on the 62nd floor with a few hundred of his most intimate friends, and I palmed Jarik off on Sark's family. They owe us. The best part? They're gone all night." Han grinned lasciviously.

"Mmm. I like a man who can take care of business," Leia murmured.

"I haven't even started taking care of business," Han whispered in his low, sensual rumble as his fingers began unfastening Leia's bra, sliding his hands over her breasts, feeling her melt at his touch. The heat of her body rapidly transferred to Han; his stimulation was already obvious to Leia. She began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, running her hands over his chest, silky hairs and firm muscles. The hairs had gone to grey but for Leia, it didn't detract in the least.

"I think the clothes are getting to be confining," Leia breathed as she she removed Han's spacer vest and the unfastened shirt, letting them drop silently to the floor. Nothing was more sensual for her than Han's chest, with its warmth and strength, his heart beating rapidly, his breathing growing more rapid. Leia's pale skin took on a flush of passion and soon both acquired a light sheen of sweat. Han's hands moved slowly as he separated Leia from her blouse and bra, moving down to her skirt that he expertly slid down over her hips while she unfastened his Corellian bloodstripes and traced a finger over his treasure trail, making him swell to the point where pleasure and pain began to mix. It wasn't long before all items of clothing were shed and they made their way to the large, comfortable sofa with Han on his back and Leia atop him.

"How long's it been since we made love anywhere but our bed?" Leia breathed, her voice low and husky.

"Not counting vacations?" Han said, kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Not counting."

"I have no idea but I don't care," Han said, pulling her tightly down to him, the two locked in a passionate kiss that deepened till both were out of breath, gasping for air and resuming. Leia breathed in the scent that was Han; it appeared that he'd cleaned up before getting home. No Wookiee fur, no grease, only a light sweat. It was very male, very Han, and to Leia, delicious.

"You smell wonderful," Leia purred as she breathed him in.

"Speak for yourself," Han said, his breath ragged, his voice hitching. Leia's ladalum perfume and cream contained a light fragrance but had staying power; to Han, that scent was Leia. Back when it was hard to get, Han had always made it a point to get some for Leia, no matter how far he had to travel. Now that cultivation was widespread, it was easier. It was, to Han, part of her signature, and he breathed deeply of her.

Leia's hands moved all over her husband's body, gently at first, just the very slightest of touch, watching him become more and more aroused. She air kissed each nipple and watched as he gasped. He murmured her name over and over as she slid down him until she reached his penis, at first gently stroking him with her hand, watching as drops of clear liquid escaped, listening to him moan softly. Leia loved hearing these gentle gasps escape him; it was positively lyrical.

She began to tease the tip gently with her fingers, but Han reached down and pulled her up to where they were face to face.

"Not yet," he breathed. He then turned Leia gently on to her back and lowered himself on her, inching himself down carefully until his lips were at the level of her breasts, and he blew his warm breath on each nipple, making her writhe beneath him, leading him to kiss each one, now swollen with ardor, at first gently, then nipping and moving on to strong suckling.

"Han..." she breathed just before she felt the universe turn silver and blue, a place of intense pleasure. Han was feeling his own temperature rising as she climaxed beneath him, but he was going to take his time and see how far he could take Leia, in how many different ways, knowing she wanted the same for him.

Han was covering her in soft kisses, and she returned the favor, tasting the slight saltiness of him, both of them studying every centimeter of the other, breaths ragged, speech barely possible. Leia moaned as Han's fingers massaged her curls, one sneaking into the slick folds of her vagina.

"Don't go anywhere," Leia told him, taking his penis to her mouth, putting butterfly kisses on the tip and over his length until slowly taking him in. Han was trying to hold on, to not climax, but soon his testicles rose and whether he liked it or not, orgasm overcame him. He groaned as he released his semen.

"You better not think we're done here," Han warned her. "Because we're not." His smile was beatific.

"Oh, I wouldn't let you get away with that, Flyboy," Leia said with a grin that suggested her intentions were anything but honorable. Han adored it when she was so playful; he'd discovered early on in their relationship that she was in bed the opposite of everything the rest of the galaxy saw, making him feel special and her appreciated. She kissed the midpoint on his skin between his underarm and nipple, a spot she knew was very sensual for him. She could hear his rapid heartbeat, keeping rhthym with hers.

It was their years together that made their physical relationship more and more special all the time; the knowledge of each others' bodies and souls, the bond that creating children gave them, the experiences that had enriched their lives, along with plenty of mischief and laughter mixed in, was made flesh.

"Leia...want to be...in you..." Han rasped.

"I want...you in me..."

Leia was again on her back, her legs open and waiting to receive her husband/lover/friend, pulling Han down to her, crushing his lips with a kiss that deepened as he straddled her, slowly making his way to insert himself into Leia. They created a rhythm of barely touching, and then entering, a little more deeply each time. When they could wait no longer, Han made a final, deep thrust into Leia, her climax making her cry out as Han followed, moaning as he released himself into her. They languished in each others' arms as the golden light of early evening gave way to deep violet shadows, Leia with her head on Han's chest, his arm draped easily across her.

"Hmm," Leia murmured contentedly. "Do you remember when we did it on the dining room table?"

"How could I forget?" Han said, grinning. He'd crafted the beautiful table and chairs with his own hands. "And on the gangway when I'd get back from a trip? We couldn't get undressed fast enough." Leia chuckled at the memory. It hadn't been particularly comfortable but then, it hadn't lasted long and it made it possible for them to get home without any incidents of public indecency.

"And all those closets we'd take over," Leia smiled at the memory.

"Honey, there was no way I was going to be able to get through some of those 'official functions' without a distraction."

"And you think I was?" Both laughed. "If it weren't for some of our forays, I'd have started behaving in a way that would have given Mon Mothma heart attacks."

"I think that happened when she found out we'd decided we were gonna be together," Han said, kissing Leia's forehead.

"Then there was the floor," Leia recalled. "We almost ended up there tonight."

"Good thing. My back's not what it used to be."

"Only reason we didn't," Leia assured him. "Think you could still do it on the beach?" We did last year."

"Soft sand, crystal clear water, and my beautiful wife covered in sun cream. I think I could manage."

"We've done it in a lot of places," Han smiled. "Unfortunately, I find sometimes that getting down's a lot easier than getting up."

"You're not that old!" Leia teased him. "I do know one place we can still do it. And I think we could use it."

"That wouldn't happen to be the shower, would it?" Han asked, a lascivious grin on his face.

"It's just what I was thinking of," Leia said. "Last one in is a rotten gukked egg!"

The two stood under the steaming water spray, soaping each other down, kissing, hugging and smiling.

"You know what I think?" Han asked.

"What?"

"Our kids should have more nights out."

"Yes, they should."


End file.
